Problem: Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $4$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has the same number of carrots. She plants a total of $16$ carrots in the field. How many carrots did Gabriela plant in each row?
Answer: The number of carrots that Gabriela planted in each row is the total number of carrots that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ rows of carrots}$ $16\text{ carrots} \div 4\text{ rows of carrots} = 4\text{ carrots per row}$